Union of the Sengoku Jidai
by IcyBetrayal
Summary: An ancient prophecy is starting to unravel...around Kagome. She learns the truth about Inuyasha's feelings and the path that fate has set for her. Will she fulfill the prophecy? first fanfic! be nice! rated for future reference
1. Prophecy

****

Note: I do not own Inuyasha!! Wish I did, but never will...poo

* * *

**Chapter One: Prophecy**

* * *

prophesized shortly after Naraku was created

Betrayal marked the path

The beginning of the journey

The death

The new life forevermore

One with the Shikon No Tama

She who would be identified as

Protector of the Shikon No Tama

The lost daughter - Queen of kings

She who was lost in legends

Found in the future time

Then once again

Returned to the past

She who would lead

A pack of immortals

Chosen to aid the protector

She who would lead

A pack of her blood

To unite the Segoku Jikai

Her efforts to succeed

Will bring the attention of one

An entity of evil

Who long ago

Opposed and captured

Now finally freed

Its power returning

Created Naraku

Its power restored

Would cause chaos

It's only thought

Was the destruction

Of life itself

The only way

Capable of stopping It

Would be the union

Of past enemies

Of past friends

Together bonded by trust

If It was left to conquer

Future

Past

And present

Would unravel

Resulting in the destruction

Of all life on earth 

* * *

Please review!! thanx.... 


	2. Foreshadowings

**Note**: still don't own inuyasha!! most likely never will.......

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Foreshadowings

* * *

**

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome screeched.

The command sent Inuyasha sprawling face down resting on the ground. He lay in a shallow crater letting loose a string of curses.

"Why can't I go back?"

"I still have shards to find, wench!"

"It's my 18th birthday! Jeez...it's only for 3 days!"

Kagome stood in front of the well, beyond it was her home, about 500 years in the future. Her route was cut off by an angry hanyou.

"Bitch, I can't wait 3 days for you! Besides...what's so important about a birthday!?"

Kagome glared indignantly at the hanyou and fingered the shoulder straps of her bag before replying, "It's not important for you! But for my family, one's 18th birthday marks a time of change and I wouldn't miss it for anything!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and muttered something darkly. Unfortunately for him, Kagome heard crystal clear.

"You never....had to...put up...with something...like this...with KIKYO?" Kagome repeated in a harsh croak, her voice laced with anger and disbelief, escalated with every other word. Kagome's exasperated glare of dealing with this every time she had to return home, flared angrily. If Kagome's glare could freeze, Inuyasha would have been petrified into living statue. Her blue-grey eyes were suddenly flecked with icy blue streaks.

Normally, Inuyasha would have backed down, but without thought of consequence, he boldly blurted out what was on his tongue, "Didn't have to put up with shit!"

Kagome froze.

"What did you say?"

Inuyasha suddenly realized what he had just said. The past few days he had secretly met up with Kikyo and promised that he would go to hell with her after Naraku was destroyed. He reasoned that had to keep his promise with Kikyo. He had wanted to break it to Kagome at a better time, but what was done was done. His common sense however, thought otherwise and screamed for him to apologize, to do anything erase what was just said. Inuyasha ignored it.

"Just what I said. I didn't have to deal with this while I was with Kikyo."

Miroku, Shippou and Kirara arrived in the clearing just in time to hear Kagome's venom drenched voice.

"You bastard...you self-serving, arrogant bastard!"

After saying this, she spewed forth a string of Sits, causing the offending hanyou to snarl in pain and outrage.

"Don't you dare try to come and get me, or as a matter of fact, even go through this well!"

She gave him one last piercing glare before leaping into the well.

* * *

Hah! I finished first chapter....please review! appreciate suggestions....


	3. Birthday Revelations

**Note: **I repeat...I do NOT own Inuyasha and co.!!!

* * *

**Birthday Revelations**

* * *

**500 years into the future**

Kagome hauled herself out of the well. Grumbling, she greeted her mother and ran off to take a bath before her mother could ask her any questions. For some reason, Kagome's mother always knew when Kagome wanted to be left alone so she let her go, only requesting Kagome to come back downstairs after her bath.

Kagome slowly stripped, revealing her well-muscled body. After 3 years in the feudal era, she was no longer a weak teenage girl. Her leg muscles were well toned. Not bulging, mind you, but curved in a delicate feminine way, acquired from walking so much. Her arms were also strong, her hands with a grip like iron, gained from stringing and using her bow.

Kagome sighed as she entered the soothing waters of her bath and let her mind drift to her journeys and training sessions. After a certain battle with Naraku, she decided to train with Kaede. Her miko powers were gaining in strength and growing out of control, so whenever they were visiting Kaede, they would take the time to harness her powers while everyone else was asleep. She also practiced at home to further her control over her growing miko powers.

Soon, she not only could handle the basics, such as a miko shield and minor healings, she also had control over advanced miko spells and could channel her powers into a destructive weapon. A strange talent was also revealed: Keade found Kagome could read the auras of demons and humans to see their intentions. With this newly discovered ability, she could sense when someone was lying and what he or she was feeling. So far, only Kaede and Kirara knew of her highly controlled and powerful miko abilities.

During her journeys away from Kaede, she had also trained with Kirara. A year ago, Kagome and Kirara had discovered a secret bond much like Kagome's sibling bond with Sango and Kagome's parent bond with Shippou, but a lot different. It was an invisible link that was discovered just a few days after her 17th birthday that allowed Kagome and Kirara to communicate in silence.

While everybody else was resting, Kagome and Kirara would sneak off to train, not only strengthening her aiming skills with her bow, but with other weapons and her endurance skills as well. Sometimes Kagome was surprise at how much Kirara knew, but what's to be expected of a demon? The intensive training paid off though. Kagome's eyes were a lot sharper, letting her catch details that other people would have missed. Her hearing was a lot sharper, not as strong as a demon's, but better than the average human. Her reflexes also improved, along with her speed, strength, endurance, and weapon control. Not only could she handle a light katana, she could also throw small daggers with amazing accuracy.

Sadly, Kagome couldn't use these acquired skills and powers during battle. If Naraku found out, who knew what would happen? Not only would it ruin the element of surprise, millions of people would be killed just so Naraku could get his hands on her power. No, she would have to keep her powers secret and pretend to be the weak ningen everybody thought her to be. Only useful with her bow, but without arrows, she would be defenseless and would only get in the way. She hated people thinking she was weak and defenseless, but she couldn't wait till the final battle, when everybody would find her secret. Then it would be too late for them. She reveled in the imagination of Naraku's face when he was fried by her power and finally destroyed.

She longed to walk to his castle (that she long ago sensed with her aura reading ability) and cast his soul to oblivion, but she couldn't. No way. For her, Naraku was an ally, gathering shards for her, while she could save her energy instead of finding the shards herself. Only, Naraku didn't know that. She chuckled at the thought. Naraku, her ally? Please...

She let her thoughts wander to her other friends. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.... To her, Sango was her oneesan and best friend, always there for her. She knew all her secrets, fears and such. Only thing she didn't know was her powers and trainings. Kagome really wanted to tell her, but this was one secret she had to keep until the final battle. Miroku was still a hentai, but in her mind, her oniisan nonetheless. He was wise (unless it came to Sango) and always there to lighten the mood. Kagome considered Shippou as her kit. She had been waiting for the end of the final battle to tell him. She smiled as she imagined that day she would adopt him after Naraku was defeated.

Her smile widened as she imagined the final battle, when Naraku would finally be destroyed, Sango and Miroku battling the lower youkai while Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga.... Kagome's smile dropped and gave a growl when she thought about Inuyasha. For the past few days, he had been visiting Kikyo, thinking that Kagome didn't know. But she did. She would watch Inuyasha sneak off each night and would feel his aura flare in happiness and pleasure as it mingled with the aura of Kikyo. Kagome didn't want to think of what he was doing that gave him pleasure.

She knew whom he had chosen. Kikyo. Always Kikyo.

Kagome snarled angrily. After all these years and time together, she had really thought that Inuyasha had feelings for her. But in truth, all he considered her was Kikyo's replacement. That was all. Everything he said were just lies. But she couldn't let it hurt her until she heard it directly from Inuyasha's mouth. She knew deep inside Kikyo's dark intentions. She was just using Inuyasha, but Inuyasha wouldn't believe it. Kagome laughed dryly. Sometimes Inuyasha could be so stubborn, and it wasn't always a good thing.

She looked at her hands. Damn, she had let her thoughts distracted her and forgot that she still in the bathtub. Her hands looked like prunes. Quickly, she hauled herself out of the bathtub and dried herself off. Her mom had wanted her to go back downstairs after she was done getting clean, and here she was, turning into a prune. Her mom probably thought she had fallen asleep again.

Kagome rushed down the stairs, only to be surprised by her family, who had lavishly decorated the living room and dining room. She stared around in surprise as Souta launched himself at her.

"Kagome!! Happy Birthday!"

Kagome smiled. Although Souta had grown and was a moody teenager, he still seemed a bit childish and freely let out his emotions towards Kagome. She wasn't always available as she was in the feudal era.

"Yes, Happy Birthday Kagome! One's 18th birthday is always special in our family," Kagome's grandpa said while stroking his beard.

"I agree Gramps," said Kagome's mother as she led Kagome toward the dining room table that was filled with all of Kagome's favorite food.

"Oden!! Thanks mom! Thanks gramps! Thanks Souta!" Kagome cried gleefully, forget all about Inuyasha and Kikyo as she dived into her seat.

* * *

_During dinner, gramps and mom explain the importance of one's 18th birthday. _

"_Everybody listen up!" Gramps rapped his chopsticks against the table. "This is Kagome's 18th birthday, and one should know why the 18th birthday is so important."_

_Kagome's mom hushed everybody down and placed her chopsticks down. _

"_Now, our family has always been different. We come from a different ancestry then everybody else. This is one tradition that serves a significant importance to one with the Hirugashi name," Kagome's mom intoned, "The 18th birthday of a Hirugashi marks a time of change. Time changes...new things occur...what you once knew, will not be..."_

"_Huh?"_

_Kagome's mom gave Kagome a look. _

"_Just what I said."_

'..._What you once knew, will not be...' Kagome pondered this. For some reason, this stuck out the most, but that had already happened for her 15th birthday, when she fell through the well. How could it change more? _

_Little did she know that it would...drastically.___

* * *

"Okay, Kagome. It's time to open your presents!" Souta announced.

"Ah, presents...." Gramps said, "It marks the end of the occasion, and the beginning of change."

Kagome didn't pay much attention to gramps. She didn't know that her last present would mark the end of her life she knew, and began one anew.

From Souta, she received a gift certificate to her favorite store where she brought all her supplies for the feudal era.

"Thanks Souta! How did you afford this anyways?"

Souta gave Kagome a hard stare, as if trying to memorize every detail on her face.

"I gave all my savings to mom to put into this card. You'll need it..."

Kagome blinked. All of his savings?

"Wow Souta, thanks!"

She flashed him a smile and gave him a great bear hug. She turned to her next gift. It was from gramps. She tore away the wrapping to reveal a splendid bow complete with arrows. Next to the bow and arrows, lay a sheathed dagger. She drew out the wavy dagger and she marveled at the blue steel, the strange gleam underneath the metal and the jewel adorned handle. In her vision, both weapon shown with mysterious power.

"I thought you would need this on your journey in the feudal era."

She turned to her gramps.

"Where did you get this?"

Her gramps chuckled.

"Their heirlooms that were passed down from my father's ancestors. For some reason, I felt a connection between you and them and felt compelled to give them to you. Care for them well. Heh, their worth a fortune."

"I see...it'll definitely come into use," Kagome mused as she gave her gramps a grateful hug before turning to her final gift. Her last and final gift was from her mom. She removed the wrapping to disclose a simple jewel box. Wondering what was inside, she slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace. A thin chain of an unidentified material sparked in her vision. She knew that the chain wouldn't break, even though it seemed thin. The chain pooled beneath a semi-large jewel, flashing multicolored underneath the many facets. As she eyed the jewel closer, it flared in her vision. She stared in awe. This jewel was almost as powerful as the Shikon no tama but unlike the Shikon, this one had a different purpose. She just didn't know what it was for.

She turned a wondering gaze toward her mother and was about to ask her about it before she closed her mouth. Her mother's gaze told her that all questions would be answered later. Instead, she smiled as her mother helped her put the jewel on and hugged her.

"It's beautiful..."

* * *

**Bedtime**

Kagome's mom pulled Kagome into the hallway.

"You want to know about the jewel, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Before I tell you, please keep quiet, no hysteria, and no questions until I'm done, 'kay?"

Kagome nodded again. Her mother took a huge breath.

"You're adopted."

Kagome could only stare at her now adopted mother. It took her a few minutes to register what she had just said.

"What?!" She almost screamed. "Explain!"

"I was getting to it." She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. In truth, I wasn't allowed to."

"Wha...why not?"

"Well, let me explain what happened.... 18 years ago, we found you in the well house, crying. You were wrapped in an expensive cloth, with that jewel around your wrist, along with an explanation of what to do with you."

"And...?"

"Tsk...impatient aren't we?" her mother reprimanded before sighing. "It's time you know..."

"..."

"You're not human."

For the second time in the span of 2 minutes, Kagome was stunned. She was adopted, AND she wasn't human? What was she then?

"Not human?"

"No."

"Then what am I?"

"Youkai."

Kagome hadn't received so many surprises in such a short time span in her life.

"You're kidding...right?"

Her mother shook her head and launched into explanation.

"From the note, you are really from the Feudal era. You were only a few hours old when we found you. The note says that this jewel sealed away your youkai blood to help you blend in with this time. When the time comes, the jewel will slowly release some of your youkai blood back to you. Only people you have told will be able to scent the change, which is a plus for you. The jewel will only release all your blood back when you get the whole Shikon no tama in your grasp."

Kagome struggled to absorb the information. She laughed dryly.

"So that's what you meant when you said '_what you once knew, will not be_..."

Her mother gave her a knowing look.

"What are we going to tell Souta and Gramps?"

"I already told them."

"Huh? Oh...so that's why Souta gave me that look and actually gave me all his money."

Kagome sighed sadly.

Kagome's adopted mother led her to bed. She kissed her daughter softly on the forehead.

"You better go to sleep now. You have to say goodbye to your friends at school."

Kagome shifted.

"Right... I forgot about school. Kami help me!"

Her mother chuckled.

"How can I explain? Should I say that I'm going to a different school?"

"Just say you are going to be home schooled because you are think it will be better."

"I'm gonna miss you guys...." Kagome murmured sadly and sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you can still visit us. I'm expecting you to."

"Mmm...you bet..." Kagome whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams..." Her mother replied.

* * *

That took a while to write...please review!!


	4. The Last Day of School

****

**Note: **Nope! I still don't own Inuyasha and co!!!

* * *

**The Last Day of School

* * *

**

****

Kagome tossed and turned restlessly. Her breath was quick and erratic. Sweat coated her skin like a second layer. Beneath her eyelids, her eyes swiveled about as if she was witnessing something terrifying.

A light blue light shimmered from the bottle containing the Shikon no Tama. Tenderly, it reached a tendril and caressed Kagome's head. In a sudden movement, the light tore completely away from the Shikon to wash over Kagome's body, effectively calming her body. Pink tendrils rose from Kagome's body to entwine with the blue, dulling the light to a dim glow.

**Dream Sequence**

"..._Kagome..." _

_Kagome stirred, vaguely recognize the voice and raised her eyes blurrily._

"..._Kagome..." _

_As her vision cleared, she saw that this wasn't the feudal era. It was an unidentifiable place. Only blank space stared at her._

"..._Kagome..." _

_In her mind, Kagome registered that the voice was feminine, light and airy, and demanding authority, but also disturbingly familiar. Kagome spun around, glaring at blank space around her trying to pinpoint the origin of the callings. Suddenly, she froze. Blinking, she watched as grass slowly fanned outwards, filling up the blankness. Flowers, trees and faraway mountains sprung forth, painting a picture of silent beauty of ethereal properties. It was a place of light and peace, undisturbed by hate or evil. _

"..._Kagome..."_

_Kagome spun around to meet the owner of the voice, coming face to face with a woman that she was familiar with in her mind. She wore an ancient style of armor. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. In her earlier travels, Kagome had met this woman, but she wasn't alive and walking, she was dead with a gapping hole in her chest, a petrified statue. _

"_Midoriko?"_

"_Hai, aka. I have come to warn you."_

"_About what? Naraku?"_

"_Lie. There is a greater evil surfacing, one more powerful that Naraku by ten fold. This entity created Naraku as an experiment. Now, he is slowly breaking free from my bonds that I had placed long ago."_

"_You mean the creature that was frozen with you?"_

"_Hai. His essence is slowly escaping from within the frozen flesh that I locked him in." _

"How..." 

_Midoriko abruptly cut in. The sides of her vision rippled._

"_I can't answer your questions now, I have to go now. My soul cannot stray long from the Shikon no Tama."_

_Midoriko slowly faded from view. As if someone pressed the rewind button, trees, flowers and grass also faded from view, leaving Kagome alone in the blankness. Whirling around, she was met with a pool, radiating power, bubbling slightly and rising with increasing power. Kagome recognized it from her training with Kaede. It was her source of miko power, the center where she drew stored strength from. It was already an incredible amount of purifying energy, but it was growing. Soon, it was already lapping around her feet, caressing her gently and sizzling into her skin. The ever-rising pool of power didn't only contain miko powers though, but many other foreign energies. The distinct colors of each power bubbled from within to swirl gently, entwining with each other. Kagome watched, mesmerized._

"_Kagome, remember...when time comes, use this energy to defeat Naraku! I'll be back..."_

_Midoriko's voice echoed away and a spring of power jolted Kagome awake._

Kagome jerked out of bed, feeling strangely energized. She didn't notice that the Shikon shards on her table shone with a blue light that slowly disappeared. She glanced at her alarm clock. She still had time to spare before school started. Starting forward to get dress, Kagome paused.

"Did Midoriko really visit my dreams?"

She sighed. Things were getting stranger by the minute. Now that she thought about that, her wrists and ankles were really, really REALLY itchy. Scratching at it furiously, she glanced down only to stare in shock.

Two distinct bands encircled both her wrists and ankles. From far away, they seemed like bracelets and anklets. Upon closer inspection though, they seemed much like rashes. Kagome growled. They were itchy rashes too.

Grapping a brush, Kagome slipped in front of the mirror to try to untangle her unruly hair. She lost her brush as her jaw almost hit the floor.

It was herself, she was sure of it, but different somewhat. Her youkai side trying to emerge perhaps? Yes...that was it. She stepped closer to investigate.

Her hair had lengthened, growing past her shoulder blades to rest short of her butt. It had darkened in color, looking to the entire world, a color to match the midnight blue sky. Golden streaks ran through occasionally, giving a good impression of falling stars. Her bangs had taken a tinge of red, like the embers of a dying fire. The tips were gold, to match the streaks in the back.

Her eyes had also changed. No longer did she possess human-looking ones. They were narrower and had a dark impression at the ends. Her Irises had changed from being blue-grey to a dark blue in the middle, widening to forest green at the edges and her pupils had narrowed into slits. Now that she had noticed it, her eyes were really feline in appearance.

Kagome also noticed that her eyeteeth had sharpened considerably, but hadn't lengthened so much as to attract attention when she smiled. Running her tongue across them, she winced as her canines cut into it. She made a note to watch out for them when they lengthened.

Satisfied with her appearance, she glanced about as a forbidden thought entered her mind.

"Heh, since my school uniform is in the wash....I'll wear this!"

Kagome chuckled gleefully. It was her favorite outfit, but she was never courageous enough to wear it during school. Now that it was her last day and she was feeling a bit bold...might as well wear it! She donned it on and stepped in front of the mirror to inspect. Her smile widened. She liked this look.

What Kagome had donned on, was a dark blue skin-tight tank top that scooped low to reveal more than enough flesh and hugged her well-toned body. Over it, she had thrown on a beige-colored leather jacket that contrasted sharply with her hair. To fit with her top, she wore a pair of blue slim jeans that flared outward at her ankles. Chains looped from her belt to dangle against her thigh. Kagome had tied up her hair in a high ponytail, letting a few strands of hair loose. With her hair done up like that, it revealed a collar around her neck that had crisscrossing chains. Overall, her appearance seemed...rather predatory like. She could learn to live with this look.

At breakfast, he mother just raised an eyebrow at her while her brother sat at the dining table, gawking like a fish. Throughout breakfast, all Souta could manage was to drool all over the table, as he sat frozen with a look of surprise on his face. It was priceless. Giggling, Kagome excused herself and started off towards school.

_She'd run into a lot of trouble today, that's for sure._

------------

Rounding the corner of school, she stepped into the courtyard at the entrance of school. All the students milling about waiting for school to start froze at the sight of her.

"Kagome?!?!?!"

Three girls streaked towards her, nearly bowling her over. After a group hug, they stepped away to stare at Kagome's attire.

"Where did your uniform go?!" Eri questioned.

"What in Kami's name possessed you to wear this?!" Yuka shrieked.

"Crap Kagome, you're gonna have the whole male population after you!" Ayumi reprimanded her clothing choice.

She was right. She felt the auras of the males brighten with lust. Even without sensing the auras, she could practically feel their stares directed at her. The female population too, only with anger and jealousy.

Sighing, Kagome gathered them around her. Might as well break it now.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, I'm gunna miss you girls...."

They started at her blankly.

"Today's my last day at school. From tomorrow on, I'll be home-school by a private tutor that is able to teach me when I'm sick. My mother thinks it's for the best."

Now, they stared at her in shock and sorrow. Kagome could feel their auras waver in sadness. Eri was the first to speak.

"Last...day? Well, we'll make it a memorable one. Right girls?"

"Most definite. You won't forget this day ever Kagome."

They smiled and led her to the first class of the day as the bell jolt the rest of the school population awake from their staring.

_Today was a memorable day, if not the most eventful day of her life._

It started during gym class, her second period of the day. This week was fitness testing. It consisted of the mile run, weightlifting, and flexiblity. Her class was milling about the track, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Kagome groaned. This was her least favorite teacher. Bunzo always reprimanded people for being late and absent or weak and sickly, staring at Kagome quite frequently when she was able to attend school. It bugged her to no end.

"I'll show you today! Just you wait..." She growled to herself.

Meanwhile, the teacher was blabbering on how he expected people to run, not walk and said he wouldn't take 'I'm sick' for an excuse. To Kagome, it sounded like he was taunting her.

"Now, after running 3 laps around, go to Yuri to get your time. Then run to the fitness room for weightlifting." He directed. "Class, line up at the start line!"

Kagome melded into the class, following everybody as they placed their foot on the start line.

"Ready...set...GO!" Bunzo screeched while both he and Yuri started up their timer.

Kagome was jogging next to Eri. After a lap, they had still managed to retain 4th and 5th. Eri had started to wheeze and was slowing down. Kagome however, was getting frustrated. She knew she could go faster than this and she couldn't want for Eri anymore.

"I'm going ahead. See ya later Eri!"

Eri looked at Kagome in disbelief. Here she was, going at her fastest pace and Kagome, who was supposedly sick, wasn't even tired?! Eri shrugged.

"K, see ya lat..."

Before she finished, Kagome had bent her head low and sprinted forward. Eri sputtered in shock. She watched as Kagome hunched over, flashed a smile before promptly disappearing. Staring ahead, she watched a blur pass 3rd, 2nd and flash past 1st. Before she even took a step, Kagome had lapped her and was zipping toward the finish line. Needless to say, the class had frozen in shock.

Meanwhile, Bunzo had walked stiffly to Yuri to check to the time. 3 minutes and 7 seconds flashed on his watch. No, he couldn't and wouldn't believe it. Not until he checked Yuri's watch anyways... Walking, he noticed Yuri's eyes threatening to pop out from her head. When he checked, Bunzo almost fainted in disbelief. No one could possible run a mile in 3 minutes, could they? He wasn't so sure now. Yuri raised her eyes to meet his.

"She beat the world record by a minute!!" (AN: I don't know the world record!)

"That can't be... she's sick!"

Kagome strolled leisurely to the two teachers and bowed.

"Sensei Bunzo, sensei Yuri"

The two merely blinked at her dumbfounded. Kagome giggled. Her youkai traits must be surfacing. Kagome couldn't care the least, it meant more fun for her.

"I'll be off now. I believe weightlifting is next?"

Without even waiting for their reply, Kagome shot off towards the weights room, leaving the two coughing from the dust she rose up.

"I wonder who her physical trainer is..." Yuri mused.

Meanwhile, on the way to the weights room, Kagome finally came to a conclusion. She grinned mischievously, it was the perfect opportunity to test out the limits of her youkai traits. She couldn't wait to see the reactions from her peers either. One thing was for sure, Kagome wasn't feeling like normal shy and reserved self.

Smiling to herself, she walked up to Toson, the fitness-training teacher. He sat with a bored look at a scrawny boy struggled to lift the 30lb weights with one hand. With a flick of his pen, he scrawled down the weight the boy had lift up and dismissed the boy to the next room for flexibility. Look up, he smirked at Kagome.

"Look who decided to go to school." He sneered. "Start with the lightest and work your way up, 3 curl ups each."

Toson looked at Kagome with contempt. He doubted she could even lift up the 20lb weights, much less the 10 lb weights at that. Considering the last 3 years, she was a sickly girl who was so weak that she attracted almost all the severe diseases to date. He laughed silently to himself about weak woman.

With a glance at Toson's aura, Kagome frowned. She never did like Toson. He was too arrogant for his own good and always looked down at one who looked weak. Well, she'll show him, just like she did Bunzo. Matching smirk for smirk, she worked her way up the weights.

In the beginning, Toson looked at Kagome indifferently. 3lbs wasn't a big deal. He was sure that she would begin to struggle at the 20lb weights. As Kagome progressed onto the 50lb weights, she was sure Toson's eyes were gonna pop out. She had never seen anyone so appalled or awed. Well, with the exception of her classmates that was still making their way through the mile run. Kagome mused silently in her head. She hadn't even broken a sweat yet. These weights were like feathers... Meanwhile, classmates who finished the mile run and other people, were forming a crowd. Was Kagome doing curl ups with 70lb weights?!?!

Before Toson could stop her, Kagome dropped the weights back in its proper place and proceeded to pick up the heaviest weights.

"Are you NUTS?!?!!" Eri shrieked. She had just arrived from her mile run and was staring in shock as Kagome found the heaviest weights from the rack. Of course, she hadn't seen when she was doing curl ups with the 70lb weights... The rest of the class had erupted in chaotic chatter.

"You're going to hurt yourself!!" Ayami tried to coax Kagome.

Kagome shot her a bored expression. Nonchalantly, she picked up the 200lb weights and did 3 curls. Once again, she shocked the class into silence. Toson of course, had keeled with sheer disbelief. Once she was done, she moved to the adjoining room. The one for flexibility. Kagome gave Toson an amused glance before strolling silently away. Yuri and Bunzo found him there, still staring at the clipboard which marked 200lbs next to the name Kagome.

As she entered the room, she looked and saw the flexibility instructor, Norris. She was a short lady, and was very lithe for her age. Kagome sat on a mat and started stretching to loosen her muscles. She started with the hurdle stretch, and then the straddle sit stretch, followed by the butterfly sit, then the quad stretch, and finally the lunge stretch.

Once absolutely sure that she wasn't tense, she started over to Miss Norris. She was okay, but that was only because Kagome had always been flexible. She started doing the exercises instructed. She lifted her leg above her head, then her other one, and did the splits both sideways and long ways.

She did the pretzel sit and bent backwards until her hands touched the ground. Once her hands were on the ground, she straitened back up without falling (which is harder than it looks), and, once dismissed, went to the locker room. She changed from her P.E. clothes, and back into her original outfit, just before the crowds of girls came in. She went out of the locker room and sat on a bench until the bell rang.

During the course of the day, Kagome also discovered that her sense of smell, hearing and eyesight had also improved, drastically. She embraced it with relish. It was like she had gained something lost long ago. Oh, she couldn't wait to see the looks of her friends in the Sengoku Jidai.

When school ended, Kagome spent some time with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, saying her goodbyes and promising to visit them once in a while. She had some trouble shaking off Hojo though. The dense boy could only bring up the subject of going out to the movies on Saturday. Naturally, Kagome tossed the idea away and escaped him with an excuse of family matter.

On her way home, she dropped by her favorite store in the mall, where Souta had gotten her the gift card for. This time, Kagome bought 3 times the amount of supplies she normally would have brought along with some other items that she couldn't normally afford, straining her poor book bag to the limits. She got a good laugh at the look the clerk gave her when she shouldered her supplies.

Dropping at her house one last time for what would be more than a few months, Kagome said her goodbyes. Hugging her mother, she gave them a wavering smile.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back. You can count on it." Kagome promised them.

"I'm counting on it." Kagome's mother whispered back.

Gramps and Souta agreed. Gramps handed her the bow and arrows, along with the dagger he got for her birthday. Kagome shouldered the bow next to her large book bag and inserted the dagger into the sheath that she strapped onto her jeans. Hugging them one last time, she turned and jumped into the well, disappearing in a flash of light.

------------

**Beta Note:** Okay, so all of you know, the author and I both have school to worry about, and homework, and I have marching band almost every other Saturday, as well as practice after school 3 times a week I also have drum-line the other two days, and have close to 7 siblings. And I'm sure that IcyBetrayal has her own problems, so please be patient! Also...

**_REVIEW, REVIEW &REVIEW PLEASE!_** It keeps us authors and betas going, knowing our work is appreciated. Ja!


	5. Betrayal and Gone Forevermore

**Note: **eh heh...don't own Inuyasha and co....

**

* * *

**

Betrayal and Gone Forevermore

* * *

Kagome landed softly at the bottom of the well. She took a sniff at the fresh air of the Sengoku Jidai. It smelt so much better than her time. Kagome took a flying leap out, shouldering her bag more comfortably. She took a glance around. Where was Inuyasha? He was usually here when she came back from her time. She took another whiff of air and scanned for his aura. No Inuyasha. But there was someone else...

"No..."

She smelt Shippou heading this way, alone. She sensed another aura clashing with his, one laced with the corrupted power of the Shikon. Then, she scented something that she hoped she never did again: Shippou's blood. Kagome broke into a full powered sprint towards him. A pain filled cry filled the air.

"Okaa-san!!!!"

Crimson bled into Kagome's eyes. Letting her instincts take over, Kagome crashed into the field to see a great ugly bear youkai rearing on his hind paw over Shippou. The Shikon glinted in his right paw, which was aimed towards Shippou.

"A kitsune pup? Out here all alone? Mmm...."

The bear youkai licked his lips and was about to slash down when he was sent crashing into the trees. Looking up, he saw a seemingly ningen woman standing in his path to the kitsune pup. Her arms were still bent in the path when she had backhanded him.

'How could this woman have so much power? She looked human!'

The bear was blinded by the power of the shard, that he didn't notice when Kagome's eyes bled red and the power flowing off her body. Pink and blue tendrils whipped around her, making her hair fly around her. Regardless, he leaped forward and swiped at her with his jewel-powered paw.

Shippou screamed. He didn't need to be a jewel detector to realize that the bear had a shard. He stared in horror and awe at the battle before him, momentarily forgetting his injured arm. He could practically see the power streaming from Kagome. The tangy scent of purification power was swirling around her. Even with her power, Shippou was afraid. During all their battles, Kagome always needed to be protected. She never held a sword, or any other weapons beside a bow, and when it was broken, she would be defenseless.

Before his eyes, he watched the bear start to take a massive swing with his paw.

"Kagome!!"

Shippou was desperately afraid. Kagome couldn't possible survive this hit. Inuyasha wasn't around to help either. He was with the dead bitch, Kikyo. He was always going to Kikyo. Every night for the past 2 weeks, Shippou watched him and he went to her. He seriously doubted Kagome knew. He went right to Kikyo after Kagome went back to her time. He didn't even go to get Kagome when she came back from her time. Now, she was in trouble.

In slow motion, he watched the claws descend. Before he could blink, the claws were locked against a blue-metal katana. He didn't notice Kagome wearing it before. Kagome stood katana in hand and pushing back the offending attack with no effort at all.

"Don't you DARE touch my kit again! Now, face your consequence!"

Kagome snarled in rage and sent her purification energy into the katana. The katana was enveloped in a pinkish light. Starting from the hilt, the energy traveled down the length of the metal, and rushed along the paw of the bear. The bear's eyes widened with shock and pain. Before he could utter a sound, the light purified him until he was reduced to ash. The shard was shining with a merry pink, floating midair in front of Kagome. With a twitch of Kagome's finger, it joined with the rest of the shards. It was the last Shikon shard!

Shippou was overcome as the display of power. He never knew that Kagome could handle a katana, or purify a youkai without her arrows, or have enough strength to parry a jewel-enhanced youkai. Wasn't she human? When Kagome turned and knelt in front of him, he finally took note of her appearance. He saw a vision, a layer of magic over Kagome, which made her look like a human, with rounded ears and human eyes. If he weren't a kitsune, he wouldn't have noticed her appearance. But underneath that layer of magic, he saw something else.

"Kagome? Why do you look like a youkai?"

Kagome's eyes widened briefly.

"You can see through the illusion?"

Shippou nodded while he explained about being a kitsune.

"Kitsunes can see through illusions easily. But how do you know how to cast an illusion?"

Kagome looked confused for a sec, than it dawned on her.

"Oh, it must be this." Kagome held up the jewel she had received from her mother. "It hides my appearance and weapons so others won't notice." She gestured to her weapons underneath the vision. "But I'm not fully youkai yet. This jewel holds the rest of my youkai blood."

Shippou just looked at her confused. Kagome sighed.

"I'll tell you in a sec. Let me heal your wounds."

She brought her hands up to his wound. A light blue light surrounded the slash on his arm. In front of Shippou's astonished eyes, he watched the wound start to close up. He felt the sharp pain dwindle away. Closing his eyes, he marveled in the soft caress of her healing powers. When he opened them, there was nothing there. No scar, no evidence of a wound.

Shippou looked up at Kagome questioning. Since he already knew that she was a youkai, he deserved the whole story. Kagome told him about the past 3 days, about her birthday, about her abilities she discovered at school. She told him about the nights practicing with Kirara, the nights practicing with Keade. Everything. Shippou was dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you tell us? You could have defended yourself from Naraku and the other attacks. We were so worried!"

"Well, I can't do that. Think about it. If Naraku knew, he'd try to kill me as soon as possible. Acting all defenseless is better. It gives us the element of surprise. So when you see them, don't tell them about it. Don't tell Sango, or Miroku, or Inuyasha. Don't say anything about this. Understood?"

Shippou nodded in consent. Kagome smiled and helped Shippou up to his feet. Soon, they arrived at Kaede's hut. Stepping inside, she saw Sango and Miroku at the fireside. Kaede was stirring the stew. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she placed her large bulging pack on the floor.

"Hi Sango, Miroku, Kaede. Umm...where is Inuyasha?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other uncertainly. Shippou scuffed his foot against the floor. Kaede remained silent, still stirring the stew. Sango broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Umm, Kagome? Well, the thing is...."

Miroku broke in.

"The thing is... we don't know. When you left, he merely stood up and took off. He didn't say anything. We haven't seen him since then. I'm sorry Kagome..."

Kagome stared at him in silence. Her mind was whirling. She had a hunch where he had run off. But she wasn't positive. If he was where she thought he was, she would finally know his intentions.

"I'm going to look for him."

Shippou piped up.

"I'm coming with you."

Kagome glanced at him. He stood defiantly, as if daring her to say no. She nodded in consent and strolled out of the hut. Shippou scampered after her. In her mind, Kagome was in denial. _Inuyasha wouldn't leave her...would he? Did he really love Kikyo that much? Even when she tried to kill her and drag him to hell? He couldn't...no way..._There was only one way to find out. She hoped that he wouldn't. She hoped that he didn't really leave those past 2 weeks to see Kikyo at night. But her common sense told her it was true. No matter how much she denied it, she knew. Kagome battled with her common sense, stubbornly denying it. She would go and see now, she would see if it was the truth.

Kagome sensed around for his aura. At last, she found it, but it wasn't where she would have liked it to be. She sensed her stolen soul near his aura. It could only mean one thing. Inuyasha was with Kikyo. Kagome tried to deny it. But her common sense was winning. It was now or never. She would see with her own to eyes.

Shippou walked uncertainly. He could see it in her eyes that she knew. She knew about Inuyasha and Kikyo. But he could see she was trying to deny it. It was as if she would only believe it when she saw it. Kagome abruptly changed directions. Shippou was confused. How did she know where to go? Oh yea...she had youkai abilities. Right... But Shippou wasn't so happy about the situation. He puffed his chest out. Whatever happed to Kagome, he would be there for her. Whatever Inuyasha was doing...he would pay for it.

Kagome walked closer and closer to the two auras. She could hear the voices drift on the wind. She stepped behind a tree to listen. If she had human hearing, she would have only heard catches of it, but with her youkai hearing...she heard all crystal clear.

"Kikyo....My Kikyo..."

"Inuyasha...."

"Mmm?"

Kagome could hear him purring, a deep rumbling sound tumbling from his chest. Kikyo tried to make her voice husky and desirable. Kagome looked upon the scene. Inuyasha had pinned Kikyo to the Goshinboku tree. He was kissing her ears, and trailing down her neck. Kagome trembled in disgust and agony. _This couldn't be happening. After all these years...He still chose Kikyo._ Kagome closed her eyes. She could feel the pain, the agony of his decision. It was an unwise decision. Kikyo would eventually betray him. But she wouldn't be here for him. Not anymore. She listened acutely when she heard Kikyo speak.

"Inuyasha...what about my reincarnate?"

"Reincarnate? Kagome...yes...that's who she is...your copy...I don't care..."

"You don't?"

"No...she's...you...I can't get you out of my mind...she's only a copy...she's your copy...that's all...don't worry koi...you're mine. She's nothing more...nothing"

Kagome couldn't take it. _Nothing...she's your copy...she's nothing more...nothing... _In silence, Kagome strode away, still undetected. Shippou threw a disgusted look at Inuyasha, before scampering after Kagome's figure. Inuyasha would have a lot to make up for.

Miroku and Sango turned towards to door to see Kagome stride in. The look on her face told them everything. The blank look in her eyes spoke of betrayal and defeat. They did not like the look in her eyes. It didn't fit the usually life filled and happy Kagome.

Kagome moved stiffly. Her actions pained, her awareness of the living world dull. _Nothing...she's your copy...she's nothing more...nothing... _She rummaged through her bag for her bathing materials and her CD player. She wanted to drown out this world, to escape far away from the pain, the betrayal that Inuyasha brought. With blinding speed, she stepped out of the hut and towards the hot spring.

Sango and Miroku shot Shippou a glance and demanded to know what happened. Shippou snarled angrily.

"Inuyasha has chosen."

Referring to the look on Kagome's face, Sango and Miroku knew whom he had chosen. And it wasn't Kagome. They shook their heads sadly. Who could choose a dead clay bitch over a living human? Inuyasha could... Apparently Sango and Miroku had, once again, misjudged Inuyasha's stupidity. He was truly the baka no baka, the idiot of all idiots. The trio walked out, hoping to consolidate Kagome and perhaps beat the crap out of Inuyasha later.

Kagome slid into the soothing waters of the hot spring. But she didn't feel it. Normally, it would have helped calm her tense muscles, but today, all she could feel was the numbness. _Nothing...she's your copy...she's nothing more...nothing... _His voice echoed in her mind. Did she really mean nothing to him? After all these years, just nothing but a copy? She slid on her waterproof CD earphones on and proceeded to drown out the world. Coming upon her favorite song, she started to sing. In her mind, she found how true her feelings were relayed in the song. The feeling of being unable to leave and forget...

"_I'm so tired of being here"_

She did...she wanted to disappear...to get rid of the pain...

"_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone"_

She sang...the sound echoing through the trees, magnifying in sound. Pain and betrayal laced the ghostly voice, and echoed, growing in magnitude. Life stopped, it stopped to listen. It was silent. The forest was silent, as if echoing her sorrow.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase"_

Miroku and Sango raised their heads at the uncanny song. Kagome.... They stood to listen. The hot spring was some ways off, but the forest was silent and Kagome's voice managed to reach them. Life was silent. All there was...was the sound of sorrow. Kagome's supernatural and piercing voice, her sorrow, her fears and tears, and Inuyasha's betrayal.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me"_

Shippou shivered. Kagome's voice was so empty, deprived of everything but still so full of sadness. It lacked the warmth of her soul. It was like ice. He hoped to never hear it again. He listened closely what the words were. They sounded so similar, so much like her life. Shippou bristled. He was going to make sure that nothing ever hurt Kagome like that again. Inuyasha was going to pay.

"_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"_

Nothing...she's your copy...she's nothing more...nothing... **Hadn't she proved him wrong? Hadn't she? **Nothing...she's your copy...she's nothing more...nothing...

Tears coursed down Kagome's cheeks, unnoticed.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase"_

After all these years... she was still nothing... nothing... her mind couldn't move, it wouldn't function. It was lost in the memories with Inuyasha... the time when she thought she was getting to him, when she thought he actually cared... it was all a lie... he still saw Kikyo when he looked at her... he still saw her as Kikyo's copy... nothing more than a copy...

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me"_

She tried forgetting about him... but it was worthless... she couldn't... she couldn't forget him... forget her love for him... but she could give it up... she could give up her love for him...it was too long since she tried denying the fact that Inuyasha had feeling for Kikyo... but she let the fact wash over her...let the fact give her a reason for giving up her love for Inuyasha...

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along"_

Her voice rose, reaching the climax. The eerie wail floated through the forest. Still, nothing stirred. Sorrow heavily laced the forest, blanketing the buzzing of life. Sango, Miroku and Shippou bowed their heads. They knew Kagome was voicing her last feelings for Inuyasha. She was letting out her feelings with this song. Inuyasha had lost his chance with her... She had given up on him.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me"_

The forest stirred ever so slightly... the song was done... Kagome was done...she was done with Inuyasha...he could live his life in peace with Kikyo...she didn't want to have anything to do with his love again...she wouldn't and couldn't...not until he realized his mistake with Kikyo... not until he realized the extent of his words, his actions...she couldn't forgive him...she couldn't forgive him...not even when he apologized...he would learn to live with his mistake...he would have to...even if he did realize his mistakes, it would take a long time for her to trust him again...

Kagome climbed out of the hot spring. She threw on a new pair of garments that she hoped that she didn't have to wear, but now she did. The outfit screamed blacks...the black of mourning and sorrow, the black of ice, the void of life. It spoke all her feelings, her grief, everything mixed together to show spite, mainly directed towards Inuyasha.

It clung to her body, hugging her chest and waist. With black leather pants that flared at the ankles, black leather body suit that brought out her curves, it seemed much like a Sango's taijiya outfit, but pitch black. Leather wristbands protected her wrists, while fingerless leather gloves adorned her hands. Spikes festooned her knuckles.

She wore black metal armor with spikes pointed out of her shoulders and around her back. A large black cloak billowed behind her, made of materials much like Inuyasha's firerat haori. She wore leather boots, and armored shin guards. Kagome let her hair flow free, accenting her feline eyes and face. It painted the picture of death, a predatory depiction.

Kagome sensed around the area. Beyond her betrayed feelings, Kagome could feel the ominous aura of Naraku. He was coming. The Final Battle was arriving, with the retrieval of the last shard. It was time.

Kagome sped towards the village. In front of Sango and Miroku's astonished eyes, she appeared. Miroku's eyes bugged out at her appearance, but with respect to her recent betrayal, he kept his hands to himself. Inuyasha appeared with Kikyo in his arms. When his gaze landed on Kagome, he froze. Kagome stared at him with blank eyes, mask on and icy, showing none of her emotions. The stare sent shivers down Inuyasha's back. He felt as if Kagome could see through his very soul, and it chilled him. Her hate filled voice filled him. _Inuyasha... you are... and always will be... a self-serving arrogant bastard... _Inuyasha started. Her mouth spoke nothing, yet he was sure that was what she said to him. Ignoring Inuyasha's stare, Kagome spoke.

"We must go. Naraku is coming. All the jewel shards have been retrieved, and it is time."

Kagome's grave tone shook the group. It was devoid of feeling, only the hatred for Naraku. After instructing Kirara, Kagome took off to meet Naraku. Kirara only moments behind, Sango, Miroku and Shippou straddled on her back. Inuyasha looked shaken as he picked up Kikyo.

_Something was going to happen this battle. Inuyasha wasn't sure... but it shook of grave intentions..._

_

* * *

_

Oh....next chappie will be interesting...I just hope I can write good fight scenes...

**OK!! let's go now...REVIEW!!**


	6. The Jewel Complete

_OOOO! I haven't looked at this story in a while. People have been telling me to continue it…so here I am! How do you like it? Hopefully it's to your enjoyment. Have fun reading and please review! I'm sorry if it took a while! I think I got my muse back..._

_Thank you everybody for reviewing and encouraging me to continue this story!_

_Now...you people can read._

**

* * *

The Jewel Complete

* * *

**

A cloaked figure rushed through the trees, intent on only one thing.

'_Naraku…it is time to pay…'_

The figure pushed forward, becoming a black blur that immediately vanished from the group's view.

"Kagome!"

Miroku and Sango grew worried. So much had happened when Kagome had come back. When Inuyasha had chosen, she had…one could say…gone into a state of shock or depression. Her eyes were void of everything, only hatred and grief remained. Grief that Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo. Hatred…for Inuyasha or probably Naraku. Hatred maybe for both. An eerie tune had escaped from the forest, and when it had stopped, she was back. Dressed in a pitch black demon slayer outfit, her eyes had sharpened and her voice had an icy quality to it. She barely registered Inuyasha, let alone Kikyo. No soon had she announced Naraku was in the area, she was gone and running, running alone towards Naraku.

Sango could feel it, the almost ominous swirl around the area. Glancing at Miroku, she could tell that he felt it too. The mark that the real Naraku indeed was here, and was ready to kill. Sango clutched her Hiraikotsu tighter, watching Kagome speed off on foot. Suddenly, she had disappeared and Sango could see trees upon trees being flattened in a straight line headed directly towards the source of the ominous energy. Miroku called out worriedly.

"Wait! Kagome!"

Kagome barely registered the call. In her mind, a mantra chanted endlessly.

_Naraku…it is time! You will pay…pay for killing Kikyo…pay for tricking her to pin Inuyasha to a tree…pay…YOU WILL PAY! It is YOU that is the sole cause of me being here…the sole cause of my pain…my betrayal…my life! I will end yours! You took mine…I will take yours! Too many years I have waited…only to be betrayed…only to see the ones I love hurt...to see the ones they love killed…to see their lives, my life ruined…I will hold back no longer!_

She sensed a horde of auras coming, coming from all sides. A menacing dark aura flared in the clearing in front of her. She drew to a stop at the side of the clearing. At the far edge of the side facing hers, she felt the dark horde of youkai swarm into life…waiting, waiting for someone. A large amount of youki was flaring to her left and right. Without hesitation, Kagome threw her head back.

Kirara arrived at the edge of the clearing, Inuyasha not far behind. Sango was about to call out, when Kagome suddenly threw her head back and howled into the sky. Answering howls spun off left and right. In the mist of the clearing, the wolf tribe made itself clear at the right edge of the clearing. A massive white dog charged in from the left, making the ground tremble. Kagome stood, cloak billowing away from her body. Her armor glinted. Head raised, Kagome spoke for all to hear.

"Naraku…it is TIME! You will pay for your treachery, your games, you will pay with your life. You will pay for all you have done. I vow, when this battle is over, you won't be alive. I guarantee that."

A dark chuckling filled the clearing.

"Bold words…for a weak miko."

Kagome's eyes glinted sharply and she smirked. It was time to show what she really could do. Without warning, lower youkai swarmed into the clearing and began attacking. Kagome drew out her sword and charged it with her miko powers. Slashing left and right, any youkai that was cut by her sword were thrown up into ashes. In a bright pulse, she let loose a wave of pink purification light, destroying any youkai within 10 yards around her. Kagome growled when Naraku's golems appeared and surrounded the real Naraku. Naraku was careful enough as to not allow Kagome to distinguish between the real and the fake. This was getting her nowhere. She wanted Naraku, not his golems.

Kagome closed her eyes and stood patiently, while everybody threw themselves into the fray. Kagome searched around with her senses.

Miroku hadn't used his Kazaana, as there were poisonous insects in the large army of Naraku. Still, even without his Kazaana, Miroku was swinging his staff hazardously and desecrating bodies left and right.

Sango was standing back to back to him, protecting his back by swinging her katana. A mass suddenly flocked towards her. She swung with Hiraikotsu, destroying at least half that had charged at her and damaging the remaining.

Kirara and Shippou took care of the wounded, sending up to flames with Shippou's kitsune bi and Kirara's claws. Shippou was throwing illusions here and there to throw off the enemy.

Inuyasha was swinging the Tetsusaiga, unleashing wave after wave of attacks. Flesh and blood littered the ground, staining it a deep maroon. Soon, Koga's tribe was in the battle, shredding apart a few of the golems.

Sesshoumaru was also battling golems. The many tentacles were plowing about, trying to pierce the Taiyoukai and Kagome's companions. Ruthlessly, Sesshoumaru destroying every one that he came upon, mindless of the lower youkai that he had crushed with his paw. Miasma spurted everywhere. She would let him distract Naraku for now.

There was something that bothered Kagome.

Kikyo.

The undead miko standing a ways off, shooting any youkai that was headed towards her. Why would Kikyo defend her? She didn't need any help. Without thinking, she turned her back to Kikyo and trained her attention on the battle. Kikyo's eyes brightened with malice. This was it. In a flashing movement, she poured her hatred into the arrow and let loose.

Kagome sensed something dark and spun around. Her eyes widened at the arrow and tried to move away, but it was too late.

A shriek tore through the air, gaining the attentions of a few people. Inuyasha spun around, eyes widening. Sango and Miroku were staring in horror.

In pain, Kagome dropped her sword and clutched at the arrow. The arrow had narrowly missed her heart and had impaled her shoulder instead. Kagome's eyes glazed over. Snarling, she yanked out the arrow crudely, splattering blood over the ground. Sesshoumaru growled warningly. Kagome's eyes met briefly with his before turning to face Kikyo. Trying to block out the pain in her shoulder, she lifted up her bow and aimed at Kikyo. Inuyasha paled and rushed forward. In his panic, he forgot about Naraku, intent on only thing.

Kagome shot. In his terror, Inuyasha plowed over Kikyo, pushing her out of harm's way.

The arrow sped harmlessly overhead.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in shock and anger. Why did he just protect that bitch? The pain in her shoulder intensified.

"Wha…."

Naraku seized the opportunity. Everybody was watching distracted as Inuyasha plowed Kikyo over in an attempt to save his precious miko. The dead one. Smirking, Naraku sent his own tentacle towards a now defenseless and hurt miko. The living one.

"I win…" Naraku breathed with malicious glee as the deadly attack neared.

Shippou watched horrorstruck. The clay bitch had just shot and possibly mortally injured Kagome. And what did Inuyasha do? He let the stupid clay whore get away with it! How dare he! Shippou was about to charge forward to knock into Inuyasha when he froze.

Naraku had let out a low chuckle.

"_I win…"_

Shippou tried to move, to warn Kagome, but his legs wouldn't let him. The lone tentacle snaked towards Kagome, then in a sudden movement, it struck with blinding force.

"OKAASAN!"

In Shippou's vision, he watched as a spurt of blood and miasma burst from her chest, directly below her heart. Kagome wrenched her head up and screamed soundlessly.

Sesshoumaru clutched his ears painfully. It was so terrible, so agony filled that nothing could describe it. Kagome's scream. Suddenly, above the rest of the blood, he smelt it. Kagome's blood. Thick and heavy in the air. Laced with it….death. Eyes widening, he spun around.

"Kuso…"

Kagome staggered to her knees. Blood streaming down in torrents from both wounds. There was a gaping whole in her shoulder, so deep in fact, that he would see clear through it. The other one? It was worse. Naraku's miasma tentacle had impaled the living miko through her chest, right under her beating heart. She clutched at the writhing tentacle, screeching in agony with every movement it made. Miasma leaked from the scratches she inflicted on it, only for it to sizzle angrily when it made contact with her blood.

She would never survive.

Sesshoumaru cursed. He had let his guard down and Naraku had seized the opportunity. The opportunity to end this war.

And darkness being the victor.

Kagome alone was the only one who could bring down the wretched hanyou, and the dead bitch had tried to kill her. Whose side was she on anyways? He watched Inuyasha panic further. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He was supporting the clay bitch and at the same time, was waving his father's fang about wanting to destroy Naraku.

Sesshoumaru growled.

Didn't he know that Kagome was the only one who could destroy Naraku? It was long written in the books, stored for centuries in his library. Inuyasha and his fucking clay bitch ruined it. They ruined the chance of winning, the chance of clearing his land and all other territories of the scheming bastard. Kagome was so weak now. He was surprised to see she was still alive.

_Recalling the event, Sesshoumaru was never so surprised in his life at what had unfolded. He was sure to never underestimate her again…._

The pupils in Kagome's eyes dilated, the whites suddenly disappeared to glow a dark, crimson red. She made a wheezing sound before her body shuddered violently. A coil of purification power slithered from the miko's hands. It glowed pink before it was encased with multicolored streaks of energy, The coil of purification energy suddenly widened into an unbelievable mass of writhing power, still streaming from the dying miko.

In her unconscious state, Kagome had reached into her reserves. Mental hands grasped at the writhing energies to bind them together. That was what Midoriko said.

_Use this energy to defeat Naraku…_

Kagome concentrated, using the combination of her hatred for Naraku with her love and worry for her friends to force the whole reservoir of power out of her body through her hands. Everything was clear now. Where the shards were, Naraku's real body… She aimed towards his heart, right where the uncompleted Shikon no tama lay.

Everybody watched transfixed as Kagome made a howling roar. The pores from her body seeped power. Miroku couldn't figure it out. The power was both the holy power of purification and the signature of youki. How was that possible?

Naraku's gleeful expression was suddenly replaced with another. Was it fear? No, it couldn't be. But Naraku was scared. Scared of the power that suddenly flowed…no…suddenly exploded from the dying miko. It was reaching out, slithering over his extended tentacle towards him. His real body. Not the golems he created, but his living body. How did she know where he really was? There was no more thought as Naraku panicked. His mind screamed for him to turn to flee, but he couldn't move. His eyes lay transfixed by the nearing wave of purification power, the attack that would end his life. Like a doe staring at a blaring car light in the middle of a highway, he was petrified in terror.

A coil extended from the mass of power and plunged through his heart to latch at the incomplete Shikon.

There was a battle of supremacy. Naraku gasped for breath, clutching at the purification tentacle that had pieced his flesh like his did the miko's. He battled to contain the shard, battled to keep the shard from purifying. He snarled when his hands started to singe and melt away.

The jewel pulsed. A spark of light appeared among the darkness, and it was growing.

Naraku struggled as the pain in his chest started to grow. His vision flickered and became dim. He was losing! Suddenly, he was afraid, very afraid. This was the end, the end of his life. Where did he go wrong? Kikyo had shot Kagome and Inuyasha had unwillingly provided a distraction for him to complete his plans.

Then…then what?

The living miko was his only barricade from success. All others could be taken care of easily. And she was dying from the attack inflicted by him that left a gaping hole right under her heart. Then…that mass of power. It was purification power yet more. Other powers swirled around it. It was directed towards him and the shikon jewel. Right after that, he was here. Caught in a struggle to contain the taint of darkness in the jewel. But he was losing. Losing to a mortally wounded woman-child that had trapped him in a position where he couldn't flee. He was going to die.

He focused his eyes on the miko that would send him to the deepest and darkest layers of hell.

The wave of power coming from Kagome pulsed in time with the coil latched around the shikon. It was beating, beating with the rhythm of her heart. Another coil latched around the bottle of shards around her neck. With a squeeze, the bottle shattered and the shards were floating in front of Kagome's unseeing eyes.

A wail pierced the air. Naraku clawed at his chest, desperate to remove the pain. Eyes all around widened. The other half of the shards were glowing a bright white. The dark hanyou's face contorted with fear and agony as the hands pulling at the coil of purification power disintegrated. Another coil bound Naraku together, and another and another. Soon, Naraku was encased in a glowing, writhing sphere of Kagome's powers.

The shards were wretched out of the hanyou's chest and transported in front of Kagome's crimson eyes. Everybody watched as Kagome's hands came up to cup the fragmented shards.

Her blood spattered skin twitched as another image lay beneath surfaced. The miko's once midnight colored hair suddenly streaked with gold and her bangs darkened to the color of dying embers. Now, everybody was shocked as it seemed a pair of large feathered wings burst from between Kagome shoulder blades and a large furry tail lay limp at the base of Kagome's feet. What was happening?

Then, the image faded and a normal looking Kagome stood there. Everybody looked shocked and confused. Did they just imagine a youkai-looking Kagome standing there?

Kagome's crimson eyes blinked. She removed her hands from the fully formed Shikon no tama and spoke in an ethereal voice.

"Midoriko…it's done."

"Congradulations…my reincarnation. Well done, and I thank you."

With that, everybody present was blinded by light brighter than the sun. Two screams could be heard going on and on before suddenly being cut off.

Shippou was the first to be able to see. His eyes widened at the sight. There was nothing. No vast army of Naraku, no golems, no blood. Not even the bodies remained. Miroku and Sango were still standing, rubbing their eyes to remove the sunspots. Inuyasha was still protecting Kikyo, the traitor. Even Sesshoumaru and Kouga's tribe were still there, trying like all the others to see after being blinded.

"No…NO!" Shippou broke down in a wail. "You can't leave me! Not again!"

Miroku and Sango were next to see, hoping to find what was wrong with Shippou.

"Shippou? What's happened?

For those who still couldn't see, Shippou's hopeless whisper confirmed the worst.

"Naraku's gone. The enemy's dead. But that's not it. I don't care about that, not now. She. Kagome. She…she's _gone_."

And so she was. The battlefield was transformed from a gory grave to a beautiful grassy meadow. Flowers sprund everywhere and the clouds had given way to brilliant sunshine, as if celebrating the destruction of evil.

But there were two places of notice.

In one spot, grass didn't grow and flowers didn't decorate. A slight smell of burning flesh could still be distinguished, marring the sweet scent of flowers. This was indescribably the spot where Naraku was put to rest.

The other? It was the only place where flowers the color of blood bloomed. Strange gold vines entwined around them with black thorns and dark blue leaves. The scent was tinged with a strange power. A single golden feather lay on the oddly magical flower bed.

Shippou picked it up and stroked the golden plumage. He stared up sadly at the clear, baby blue sky.

_Kagome…where are you?_

_

* * *

_

_Soooooooo….where do you think Kagome went? Did she die? Was she brought back to her home in the future? Or something else? I'll let you people guess. Hope this chapter was okay._

_Please review!_

_Icybetrayal_


End file.
